


Strange Bedfellows

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry didn't expect to find someone else in Ginny's bed.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione‘s flowered dressing gown disappearing into the bathroom. When he heard the shower running, he slipped into Ginny’s room. Stripping off his pajamas, he climbed into her bed. He grabbed her fingers and wrapped them around his cock. 

“Wakey wakey,” he whispered. 

Instantly, he realized something wasn’t right. The fingers around his cock were longer and slimmer than Ginny’s. The hair scattered across the pillow was brown, not red. Hermione rolled over and stared at him, blinking sleepily. 

“Harry -- what -- oh! What are you _doing?”_ she screeched, jerking her hand from what remained of his erection.

“Oh fuck,” Harry moaned. “I thought you were taking a shower. What are you doing in Ginny’s bed?”

“What are _you_ doing in her bed? Get out this instant!” Hermione cried, blushing furiously.

Harry scrambled to get dressed. He cursed again when he thrust both feet into one pajama leg. Hermione turned her face away, but not quite enough.

_She’s like my sister! Why is she watching me get dressed? I’m so dead._

Back in his bedroom, he braced himself for Ginny’s wrath and very likely a Bat-Bogey hex. But she didn’t come looking for him.  He didn’t venture downstairs until Mrs. Weasley called them to breakfast.

Ginny greeted him with a smile and a kiss. Hermione passed him a platter of sausage and eggs. Ron poured him a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry felt like a condemned man having his last meal. 

“Would it be all right if I take Percy’s old room?” Hermione asked. “I woke up with a backache from sleeping on the camp bed.”

“Of course, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically. 

“I let her have my bed, since I was up so early,” Ginny put in. 

“Harry, did you know Ginny and I have almost identical dressing gowns?” Hermione continued. 

_Why are they playing with me? They can’t have told Ron, or he’d have already killed me._

“Is something wrong, Harry? You’ve hardly touched your breakfast,” Mrs. Weasley noted. 

“I think he’s a bit flushed,” Ginny announced. 

“Maybe you’re coming down with something.  I can tell Kingsley you’re under the weather," Ron offered.

“I’m not missing my first day of Auror training,” Harry retorted. Refusing Mrs. Weasley’s offer of Pepper-Up potion, he went upstairs to collect his briefcase.

Ron joined him after a few minutes.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with Hermione and Ginny,” he puzzled. “They’re laughing like hyenas and won’t say why.”

“Never mind. You go on ahead, and I’ll meet you there,” Harry instructed. He was desperate to see Ginny privately.

But she didn’t come upstairs, and he finally had to leave. Mrs. Weasley called to him from the kitchen. 

“Harry, dear, don’t forget to wear your glasses the next time you sneak into Ginny’s room,” she smiled. 

The three women laughed heartily as Harry fled in horror.

 


End file.
